Evil's Horcrux
by Evil' s Horcrux
Summary: The Boy-Who-Lived Sister shall never love, she will go into evil, and turn against good (Horror later on in story until then it is Hurt)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey readers and random story enjoyers! This is my first story so please no hate! Plus I'm only 13 so its not like I've had years of english class to rely on! But I do LOVE constructive criticim it helps me with my righting! I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Erika, get up!" my mom said.

Sigh, another day of swimming at the pool and flirting with the life guard. Sound fun? Well it's not. I'm only 11 and I'm 5.4" and wear a B in a bra. I mean seriously it's getting annoying that 15 year old boys flirt with me. Well, I guess that's what you get when your cursed with good looks and can pull of clothes meant for 17 year olds!

"I'm coming! Just let me get dressed." I called.

So I pulled myself out of my bed and walked over to my radio and turned it on," I'm Sexy and I Know it" By: L.M.F.A.O came on and I started singing along with it. Then I went over to my closet and pulled out my favorite bathing suit and maxi with sandals. I turned of my radio and ran down the hallway to where my mom and sis were eating breakfast.

"Here Erika, grab a plate and get some bacon and eggs."

"KK mom" I said.

I got my breakfast and sat down at the table.

"Jennalyn will you please go get the mail sweetheart?"

" Sure mama" my 8 year old sister said.

When she came back in with the mail she gave it to mom. All of the sudden my mom screamed and dropped one of the letters. Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Oh dear God please say that my credit card bill wasn't to high! Maybe I shouldn't have bought those blue platforms with the studs! But then my mother looked at me with wait is that fear? In her eyes. Then she brought up her finger and said

"Yo-Your evil! Why didn't you tell me you're a witch? And hear you had me believing you're a Christian with going to church and getting saved!" she screeched at me.

"What?! I am a Christian and I am most defiantly not a witch!"

"Liar! Here read the stupid letter for yourself! If you weren't a witch you wouldn't have gotten this letter! READ IT!"

"Gosh mom I'll read the letter." I said.

I mentally rolled my eyes she's probably over reacting like she always does. So I grabbed the letter out of her hand and this is what it said:

Ms. E. Ball (Potter)

The second bedroom to the left

1313 Sunrise drive

Pigeon Forge

Tennessee

That is so cool! They even know where my bedroom is! So I opened up the letter and this is what was inside:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. , Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwamp, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Ball, (Potter)

We are pleased to inform you

that you have been accepted at

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft

and Wizardry. Please find enclosed

list of all necessary books and

equipment. Term begins on September 1.

We await your owl by no later than

July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

I closed my eyes and tried to figure everything out. I'm a witch?

Yes, me, Erika Irene Ball am a witch! This is so, so… Awesome! I wonder what 'Potter' means?

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope so! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thought I would give you guys a little information on Erika here. Oh and if anyone knows how to change the order of your chapters (If you even can, I am not sure!) please PM me and tell me how thanks!**

Name: Erika Potter

Hair Color: Black (my hair used to be red but red hair doesn't look good on me so I dyed it!)

Eye Color: Green

Favorite colors: Purple defiantly but green is runner-up!

Crush: I don't have a crush, I don't really believe in love but that doesn't mean I'm not open-minded on the subject!

A Few Words: Hey y'all! If you haven't already guessed I live in the county! Well some stuff you should probably know about me is: Well first I might not sound like it but I'm super smart and love to read. Oh and I have these freaky powers like I can do anything I want with my mind and I can talk too all animals but it seems like snakes and cats understand me more (yeah I know it's a weird combination considering they both hate each other)! I also have a lightning shaped scar on my chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Can I go? Please, pretty, pretty please?" I begged. This was the answer to all my problems! Why I could talk to animals and do the impossible with my mind! I never told anyone this but once when someone had gotten me really mad I tortured a poor rabbit with my mind. I always knew I was different and this school would be full of people just like me! Well, not extremely hot, but you know what I mean.

"No! I'm not going to let you go to a school full of satin worshipers!" my mom screamed at me. "Whether I get your permission or not I'm going and that's final!" I stormed past my mother and slammed my door just to get the point across.

I don't care what she says I am going and she can't stop me! So I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started writing:

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Yes! Please I would absolutely love to go to Hogwarts but no one will be able to take me to get my stuff is there any possibility that you could send someone to come get me so that I can get my stuff for school? If you could that would be great! Thank you for your help.

Sincerely, Erika Ball

But then I noticed a dilemma what the heck does 'owl' mean? All of a sudden I heard a tapping on my window. I opened the up the window to tell the stupid owl to get lost and it flew right into my room! What the heck!? Then the owl held outs it leg. What… no… surely it doesn't mean… does 'owl' actually mean owl? Guess so, huh weirdo's!

So feeling like an idiot I tied my letter to its leg and told it too give the letter to Dumbledore. Then the owl flew out the open window.

* * *

(Outfit here: www . polyvore diagon_alley / set?id=51600225

3 days have passed and my mom and sister are getting on my freaking nerves. I mean my sister wont go into the same as me and my mother every single time she sees me it looks like she expects me to break out in chants and prayers and sacrifice her and my sister. Its ridicules! I'm still a Christian! Ugh! I'm just so fed up with them. So here I am… sitting, eating breakfast, alone,again. You know its starting to get depressing.

'Thud, thud, thud' well I wonder who that could be? Note the sarcasm. I opened up the door and say " My mother is in her room I ca-" "I'm not here to see your mother, Ms. Potter." the person sneered, now that I take a closer look the person was pale and wearing all black. He had a curtain of black greasy hair and a hooked nose. He looked goth, I wonder if he is?

Wait a sec, who the heck is Ms. Potter? Well the confusion must have shown on my face because he said "They haven't told you anything yet have they?" "Who told me what?" I asked ok this guy is getting creepier and creepier (if he starts acting pervy or SUPER weird I'm going to kick him in his weak spot and run). He sighed "of course not, well my name is Professor Snape and I am the potions master at Hogwarts." "Really? Cool! Come right in!" I led him over to the couch and told him to wait a moment and I will go get my mother.

I gulped "Don't be surprised when my mom comes and looks at you like you're a devil worshiper because she's been looking at me like that ever since I got my letter." then I went to go get my mother.

"Mom! A person from Hogwarts is here!" "I don't care I just want you out of this house!" Ouch. Okay I can't lie that hurt. A lot. I sighed "Okay mom" then I turned and left her room. Well apparently Snape heard her because when I walked into the living room he was looking at me with pity. Pity? How dare he!

I absolutely hate it when people pity me so I turned my walk into confident long strides, held my head high, and wiped my face of all my emotions because if people don't see your reactions to things they will never know what hurts you so they wont know what your weakness is. " So why don't you start of by telling me why you called me 'Ms. Potter'?" " You were adopted by these muggles and your real parents surname was 'Potter'." "Well you sure don't beat around the bush do you? Huh, well I'm Guessing 'muggle' means non magical right?" I said

"Yes, now 11 years ago there witch and wizard by the names of lily and James Potter. They had two kids one was born in July and his name was Harry Potter then there was a girl who was born in October her name was Erika Potter that's you. So this evil wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort felt by you two and Lily and James went into hiding." I noticed every time he said 'James' he looked like he was disgusted by the thought of him so I'm guessing he didn't like my father.

"A year later Lord Voldemort found them and killed your parents . Okay now here is the part that makes you so special. There's this curse that if you will be sent to Azkaban which is the wizard prison. Its called the killing curse soon as you get with that curse you die, instantly, no one has ever survived the killing curse, except you and your brother.

Do you see that lightning shaped scar on your chest? That's the scar you got from the killing curse. Okay so you get that part right ? Well apparently the curse stripped the dark lord of his power and forced him into hiding because he's to weak to continue on. Some people believe he's dead but I know better. So any questions?" He said all that in a board voice like he had way better things to do then explain to a little girl her family issues.

"One what's your name?"

"Severus Snape, now let's get this over with so shall we go meet your brother at Diagon Alley?"

**A/N: So did you like it? I am thinking about updating every 1 to 2 weeks! And yes my chapters are very short and I apologize but I am just not good at writing long chapters, but who knows? I might start writing long chapters! **

**Erika: Yeah right! Don't kid yourself Rose.**


End file.
